The desirability of single use or one trip containers for liquid, and in particular carbonated beverages such as beer, has resulted in the development of kegs which, rather than being of the conventional one piece metal construction, are formed of multiple interrelated and relatively inexpensive components.
The components, selected so as to in combination provide both liquid tightness and structural integrity, sufficiently reduce the cost of the keg as to make it economically feasible to merely dispose of the keg after its single use.
An example of a particularly desirable single use keg is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,299, issued to David C. Cannon and commonly assigned with the present application. The container in this patent utilizes a continuous outer metal sleeve to which the upper and lower end caps are fixedly joined. The outer sleeve encloses a composite or paperboard inner body which in turn receives an internal liquid impervious bag.